Aprendiendo a ser Humana
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Después de la boda, Ariel y Eric comienzan su nueva vida en el palacio, sin embargo la pelirroja y el príncipe tienen mucho que aprender el uno del otro. ¿Podrán llevar una vida de ensueño o los asaltarán las dudas sobre su repentino matrimonio? ¿Qué barreras deberán superar para estar de verdad juntos? ¿Su amor lo vencerá todo?
1. En la superficie

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney.

Nota: La imagen utilizada para esta historia fue tomada de tumblr, y aunque no sé quien sea el autor, todos los créditos son de él, no me pertenece.

* * *

**APRENDIENDO A SER HUMANA**

**Capítulo 1:** En la Superficie.

Ariel observaba el hermoso arcoíris dibujado en el horizonte. El barco avanzaba hacia aguas más profundas y la joven aún agitaba la mano en señal de despedida, a pesar de que las figuras de su padre y hermanas se hacían cada vez más pequeñas. Eric se encontraba ahí junto a ella, sosteniéndola por el brazo, en un gesto de solidaridad.

— Volverás a verlos pronto —le susurró al oído él—. Te lo prometo —ella asintió mostrándole una sonrisa triste pero que a la vez reflejaba la felicidad que le provocaba escucharlo hablar—. ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar? La fiesta nos está esperando —Eric estiró su mano gentilmente hacia ella y la invitó a seguirlo. Ariel se sonrojó y siguió a su esposo hacia la pequeña pista de baile. Los invitados aplaudieron al ver a la pareja comenzar a dar sus primeros pasos.

A pesar de la jovencita ya había pasado tres días enteros siendo humana, aun le costaba controlar un poco sus piernas por lo que sus pasos eran un poco inseguros y nerviosos.

— Ariel —dijo Eric colocando su brazo en la cintura de la princesa, acercándola más a él—, no debes sentir miedo, no conmigo.

— No es eso… —confesó ella.

— Entonces, dime —pidió el nuevo rey.

— No tengo miedo, es sólo que… la verdad me pones muy nerviosa.

Eric sonrió, alegre de escuchar aquella dulce respuesta y ser testigo de cómo las mejillas de Ariel se encendían. Se inclinó y besó largo y tendido a su esposa sin importarle los presentes que los miraban atentos.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Eric tratando de hacerla hablar y distraerla un poco; el rey estaba consiente de que la felicidad de ambos era verdadera, sin embargo era un nuevo comienzo, más para ella que para él.

— Sí, un poco —afirmó ella, tratando de seguirle el paso al bailar.

— Vayamos a comer algo, antes de que la hora de partir el pastel llegue.

— ¿Pastel? ¿Qué es…? —Ariel nunca había escuchado hablar a Scuttle sobre de algún tipo de comida que se le llamara de esa forma

— Ya lo sabrás, preciosa.

Ariel y Eric disfrutaron junto con sus invitados del banquete que el Chef Loui había preparado para la ocasión. La pelirroja sintió alivio al ver que la comida no era de origen marino, pues comenzaba a preocuparle encontrar a Sebastián en su plato en cualquier momento.

Poco tiempo después, llegó el momento de partir el gran pastel de bodas.

— Tenemos que hacerlo juntos, es la tradición —le explicó Eric y tomó el elegante cuchillo—. Pon tu mano sobre la mía —pidió.

— ¿De esta forma? —emocionada, Ariel colocó su mano derecha sobre la de su esposo, tratando de hacer lo que él le pedía.

— Asi… y ahora empuja un poco hacia abajo, vamos a partirlo —ambos lo hicieron entre los estruendosos aplausos de sus invitados.

— ¿Eso sabe tan bien como se ve? —preguntó Ariel observando muy atenta el pastel.

— Te va a encantar, estoy seguro —Eric tomó un trozo de pastel y le acercó la cuchara para que probara. El joven no pudo reprimir la carcajada al ver la expresión de su amada al descubrir el sabor del postre.

— ¡Eric! ¡Es delicioso! ¡Nunca había probado nada parecido!—exclamó ella extasiada del sabor.

— Espera a que pruebes los demás postres que el Chef Loui hace en el castillo, te van a encantar tanto como este. Espero que no vayas a llenarte porque mandé a preparar una deliciosa cena.

— Oh… es verdad, esta noche estaremos ahí… —cayó en cuenta la pelirroja.

Eric advirtió su expresión—. Discúlpame, ni siquiera te pregunté si te parecía la idea o si necesitabas más tiempo. Tampoco tuve la delicadeza de preguntarte sobre tus pertenencias… —reconoció él, que no se imaginó si Ariel tenia cosas valiosas que quisiera llevar al castillo.

— "_Pertenencias"_ —pensó la ex sirena y recordó lo sucedido—. Tenía bastantes… se trataban de objetos que coleccioné desde que tengo memoria —Ariel recordó las veces en que se escabulló con Flounder y exploraban barcos hundidos en donde encontró la mayoría de objetos que había atesorado por mucho tiempo.

— Podríamos decirle a tu padre que te los haga llegar, si no es mucha molestia… así podrías tenerlos junto a ti.

Ella meneó la cabeza en negativa—. Lo que pasa es que, fue precisamente él quien destruyó toda la colección que se encontraba en mi cueva…

— Pero ¿por qué?

— Todos esos objetos, pertenecían aquí… a la superficie —explicó ella—. Mi padre siempre aborreció a los humanos, tenía un concepto equivocado de todos ustedes y nos prohibió a mis hermanas y a mi que hiciéramos cualquier tipo de contacto. Cuando se enteró que yo te había salvado, se enojó mucho conmigo y en un intento por hacer que lo obedeciera lo destruyó todo. No pude hacer nada… todo se hizo pedazos…

El príncipe abrazó a la joven sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo acontecido—. Siento haber sido la causa de que tu padre destruyera tus cosas —se disculpó—, y siento también no haberte preguntado antes si quieres ir esta noche al palacio. Si no te sientes lo suficientemente cómoda podemos hacer otra cosa que tú desees o si quieres un poco más de tiempo para despedirte de tu padre y tus hermanas…

— No, Eric. Estoy bien. Sé lo que quiero y eso es estar contigo —admitió sonrojada pero decidida—. Tu castillo será nuestro hogar de ahora en adelante y creo que debemos ir.

— De acuerdo princesa —besó su frente y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo—. Y sobre tus cosas… sé como podemos recuperarlas.

— ¿Recuperarlas? Pero, ni siquiera sé qué son o como se llaman…

— Pero puedes reconocerlas si las ves ¿no es así? —ella asintió y Eric le tomó las manos entre las suyas—, si ves o recuerdas algo, dímelo y te ayudaré a recobrar tu colección.

— Gracias —lo abrazó la jovencita, ilusionada por poder tener de vuelta su colección de objetos.

* * *

En cuanto la noche empezó a caer, el barco de bodas regresó lentamente en dirección al castillo y los invitados comenzaron a despedirse de la pareja.

Cada invitado que desfilaba frente a ellos para decir adiós, era una nueva persona que Ariel conocía del mundo exterior. No era muy difícil de notar que los habitantes del reino querían mucho a Eric; muchos de ellos les desearon las mejores de la suertes en su matrimonio y elogiaban a la pareja por lo bonitos que se veían juntos.

— Eric, todo está listo en el castillo para recibirlos —se acercó Grimsby a la pareja.

— Iremos enseguida —contestó el nuevo rey, dándose cuenta que Ariel se había quedado viendo el mar. Suponía que su esposa necesitaba unos cuantos minutos más para despedirse de su hogar.

— Estaremos esperándolos —aseguró el canoso señor y volvió dentro del palacio.

Eric pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Ariel y besó su mejilla—. No sé exactamente que se siente dejar tu hogar para iniciar algo nuevo, pero si sé que los comienzos son difíciles… y este es nuestro inicio, un poco mas cargado para ti que dejas todo lo que conoces para estar conmigo, aquí. Así que te prometo que pondré todo mi empeño para que ambos seamos muy felices… voy a enseñarte muchas cosas, y sé que vas a maravillarte de todo lo que te espera, mi princesa.

Ella tomó las manos de su esposo—. Y yo te prometo poner todo de mi para hacerte muy feliz y para aprender mucho. Soñé esto desde hace mucho tiempo, simplemente es un poco triste despedirse de esta forma de casa para ir a mi nuevo lugar. Agradezco mucho tu paciencia —expresó ella desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

— Ven, es hora de ir a casa —le ofreció su brazo y la chica lo sostuvo fuerte.

Cuando la pareja entró al palacio, una fila de empleados los recibieron con un gran aplauso y reverencias. Ariel se sintió un poco avergonzada porque la servidumbre entera ya la conociera y ella no pudiera recordar sus nombres, pero se prometió que trabajaría en ello.

Los reyes, avanzaron entre la fila de empleados hasta que se toparon con el ama de llaves, Carlotta.

— Está todo listo Eric —afirmó ella guiñándole un ojo.

— No esperaba menos de ti, gracias —Ariel fijó la vista en su esposo al darse cuenta del guiño de la señora.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al darse cuenta que no se dirigían al comedor—. Pensé que iríamos a cenar.

— Eso haremos, pero no en el comedor —dijo emocionado el rey. Ariel no supo exactamente muy bien por donde iban caminando, el castillo parecía más grande de lo que había imaginado y de lo que pudo conocer en esos días.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo y después subieron varias escaleras de lo que parecía una torre. Pronto se detuvieron frente a dos grandes puertas de madera labrada con adornos de conchas.

— Llegamos… —anunció Eric—. Entra conmigo…—pidió tirando de la manija de la puerta y de la mano de Ariel para hacerla pasar.

— E-Eric… esta es…

— Si, es nuestra habitación —afirmó él tan emocionado como ella—. No estaba así… Mande a hacer algunos cambios para ti y creo que le sientan muy bien.

— ¡Muéstrame cuáles! —exclamó ella sonriendo.

— Veamos… —comenzó Eric, tratando de recordar cada uno de los cambios que pidió hacer—. ¡El armario por ejemplo! Antes era más pequeño, mande a traer uno más grande para que coloques tus cosas… También está el tocador, nunca necesité de uno así que no tenia —bromeó señalando la pequeña y delicada mesita con espejo que sería exclusiva de su reina—. Las flores son cortesía de Carlotta, esas no se las pedí, pero me alegra que las haya puesto y también mandé a traer esto —el joven rey abrió de golpe las cortinas, develando un balcón con vista hacia el mar y una pequeña mesa llena con algunos platillos elegantemente servidos—. Te dije que cenaríamos, espero que tengas un poco de hambre.

— Bueno… sólo tengo un poco —reconoció con un poco de pena—. He comido mucho en la fiesta así que no tengo mucho apetito…

— Descuida, yo tampoco tengo mucho, pero podemos probar algunas cosas si deseas para que las vayas conociendo —Eric jaló la silla para ofrecérsela, una vez sentada Ariel, él tomó su lugar junto a ella.

— Esta vista es hermosa —expresó ella ensoñada—. Puedo ver parte del reino de este lado —señaló—, y de este otro parte del palacio y el mar… la luna y las estrellas...

— A mi también me gusta mucho —reconoció con un suspiro—. En ciertas noches cuando no puedo dormir, observo el mar y el cielo y la paz que te hace sentir el sonido de las olas rompiendo con la arena es increíble.

— Gracias por preocuparte por mi, por todos los detalles que has colocado para hacerme sentir bien…

— Es un lugar que vamos a compartir de ahora en adelante, quiero que te haga sentir bien y que te guste.

— ¡Me gusta! —rió la chica del cabello de fuego.

— Y ahora veamos si te gusta esto también —el ex príncipe tomó los cubiertos y partió un poco del lomo de carne que tenía en su plato—. Pruébalo.

La chica masticó hasta que su lengua encontró el exquisito sabor.

— Está delicioso…

— En un principio Loui había sugerido comida del mar, pero me negué… no quería incomodarte, supongo que es un poco delicado para ti el tema.

— En realidad es triste, pero es algo que no se puede evitar. No pensarás que nosotros sólo nos alimentamos de plantas marinas y algas, ¿o sí?

— La verdad nunca me lo pregunté, y no me lo imagino.

— Entonces yo también te enseñaré sobre el mar —puntualizó ella.

— Es un trato —el joven le extendió la mano y ambos se dieron un apretón en señal de pacto.

Comieron otro poco más hasta que Ariel se negó a probar nada más, pues su estómago se lo impedía.

— Es tarde, ¿te sientes cansada? —le preguntó su esposo.

— Si, tengo sueño… —bostezó adormilada.

— Bien, quítate los zapatos, te han de estar molestando bastante… no estás acostumbrada totalmente a ellos.

Ariel obedeció ya que desde hacia un tiempo había comenzado a sentir dolor al rozar el zapato con su pie.

— Me duele un poco —advirtió ella quitándose las zapatillas y moviendo los dedos para desentumecerlos—. Tengo marcas rojas.

— Déjame revisarte, siéntate en la cama —Eric se hincó y examinó el pie de Ariel—. Ya veo… es normal por el roce, además son zapatos nuevos y siempre pasa esto cuando se trata de estrenar, creo que Carlotta debió habértelo dicho.

— No es su culpa, supongo que con tantas cosas que tenía que hacer para la boda se olvidó de que fui una sirena sin pies que no usaba zapatos —ambos rieron ante el comentario.

— Mañana ya no tendrás nada —le aseguró Eric. Ariel lo miraba con detenimiento y por alguna razón el corazón del joven se disparó al cruzar mirada con sus bellos ojos azules. El joven rey decidió sentarse junto a ella y la observó por un momento; aún traía su nueva corona y el velo en el cabello y el vestido de novia la hacia ver muy hermosa—. Te ayudaré con esto —le dijo él, removiendo los adornos de su pelirrojo cabello. Sin poder reprimirse mucho tiempo más, Eric buscó los labios de su princesa y comenzó a besarla. Ella correspondió, sin embargo la intensidad de Eric iba en aumento y ella parecía un poco confundida. Ariel percibía que algo en su interior se encendía y su temperatura corporal aumentaba, cosa que la sobresaltó… un hormigueo la recorría, las manos le temblaban y algo la estaba poniendo ansiosa.

Eric no despegó sus labios de los de ella; la deseaba mucho, y deseaba tener su primera vez con ella…. Sabía que era cuestión de minutos; quería que fuera especial para los dos. Sin embargo no pasó mucho para que Eric cayera en cuenta de que también sería la primera vez de Ariel, y eso no hubiera representado ningún problema de no ser porque ella era una sirena recientemente convertida en humana que no tenia ninguna idea acerca de las relaciones sexuales humanas. Aquel pensamiento frenó en seco a Eric, quién se separó de ella inmediatamente al mismo tiempo en que una pregunta le llegaba a la mente:

— _¿Cómo procrean las sirenas?_ —pensó. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos inundaron el cuarto. El moreno vio en los ojos de Ariel la confusión total ante el momento; definitivamente ella no sabía lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¿E-Es normal que esto pase? ¿Qué me sienta así de confundida? ¿Qué mi cuerpo esté tan… tibio? —se aventuró a preguntar ella.

Evidentemente el cuerpo de Ariel había reaccionado como todo cuerpo humano. Preparándola para el acto. Sin embargo ella no tenia idea de eso. Eric no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo en ese momento.

— No te preocupes, es normal… —se llevó una mano a la frente y la frotó.

— Es… es muy extraño, es como si mi cuerpo supiera que algo va pasar, pero yo no sé de que se trata…

El rey había atinado perfectamente.

— Creo que es hora de dormir, ¿te parece? —le preguntó tratando de calmar el ritmo de sus respiraciones. Ella asintió—. En el baño está tu pijama, la que estuviste usando estos días si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte… yo me cambiaré también aquí.

Ariel asintió y corrió enseguida al baño. La jovencita entró y cerró la puerta rápidamente. No sabía que pasaba, no lo entendía…

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué mi corazón no se calma? ¿Por qué siento que me falta el aire?_ — se preguntó la chica tocando su pecho. Ella nunca había experimentado una sensación así y se lo atribuyó a que era algo puramente humano—. ¿Porqué pasó esto cuando él me besó? No había pasado en otras ocasiones… —Ariel respiró hondo y se sentó al filo de la bañera tratando de calmar su corazón con respiraciones pausadas y profundas. Cuando lo logró, descubrió su pijama doblada en el estante del baño y se la puso.

Eric se colocó un pants para dormir y salió al balcón. La brisa le ondeó el negro cabello y tornó su sudor a frío, sensación que le agradó. Tenía que calmarse para poder pensar en cómo abordaría el tema con Ariel. Él se consideraba una persona abierta en muchos sentidos, a pesar de que el pensamiento de esa época aún era bastante cerrado. Sin embargo, dada la situación con su esposa, teniendo en cuenta que antes de piernas ella había tenido una cola, no sabía exactamente cómo explicárselo.

— Hoy tal vez no —se dijo, comenzando a sentir el cansancio acumulándose. La puerta del baño chilló un poco, lo que le indicó al muchacho que Ariel ya había salido. Cuando la vio con su bata puesta apreció el aire infantil que aún la rodeaba—. ¿Qué lado prefieres? —señaló él la cama.

— Pues… no lo sé… yo dormía en una concha individual así que no tenía un lado exactamente…

— ¿Dormías en una concha? —preguntó él asombrado, imaginándose la escena.

— Bueno, era una concha de mar abierta y muy grande, el colchón era parecido a éste —señaló el lecho—, pero mas pequeño y también tenía una sábana.

— Vaya… con que asi duermen bajo el mar…

— Elije tú… por favor —se sonrojó la ex sirena.

— Entonces elegiré el izquierdo… siempre me he inclinado hacia ese lado —jaló las sábanas que cubrían la cama y se sentó en ella, luego le ofreció una mano a su esposa—, ven, es hora de dormir. Descuida no pasará lo de hace un rato —le aseguró. Aunque la verdad era que se moría de ganas de que así fuera, pero tendría mucha paciencia, se lo había prometido a ella y a si mismo—, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre ello, te lo voy a explicar, pero por ahora hay que dormir.

Ariel se metió en el lado de su cama, se recostó y miró fijamente a Eric. También advirtió que el corazón le latía muy rápido, nuevamente.

— ¿Puedo acercarme? —pregunto con inocencia la pelirroja.

— Ven, hermosa —Eric la recibió entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que la sensación de tenerla así era indescriptible. Se sentía muy feliz. La besó por un largo rato lo mas dulcemente que pudo y después al separarse, entregándose al cansancio, los dos cerraron los ojos.

* * *

Hay varias cosas por decir, así que comencemos.

Me declaro una fan acérrima de Ariel y Eric y de esta hermosa película, tanto así que les pudo firmar que me sé todos los diálogos de principio a fin y puedo recitarlos *0* me vuelve loca esta película, enserio. Mi madre dice que cuando era pequeña la ponía todos los días hasta que ella se cansaba y tenía que ponerme otra para ver.

Desde hace muchos años había pensado en que podía hacer una historia sobre esta pareja, sin embargo nunca supe exactamente de qué hasta que hace poco se me ocurrió pensar en toooodo lo que estos dos habían pasado después de la boda. Es decir, Ariel no se iba a convertir en una verdadera humana de la noche al día ¿no creen? Y bueno, de eso exactamente es que va a tratar esto.

Ahora que lo pienso, Eric no podía seguir siendo príncipe después de casarse con Ariel ¿no? ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Yo creo que una vez que se casaron, ahí mismo los coronaron. Que se sepa Eric no tiene a sus padres en la película lo que indica que el seguía siendo el príncipe al estar soltero, pero ahora de casado supuse que estaría bien hacerlo rey, díganme cual es su impresión sobre este asunto.

Y bueno, este primer capítulo ya tuvo la primer barrera (por así decirlo). Y así va a ser, soy de mente muy abierta así que van a leer muchas cosas así como esta primera. Estoy convencida de que Ariel no sabía ni siquiera que después de casarse, seguía su noche de bodas y no hay que culparla, después de todo, internamente sigue siendo una sirena.

Espero que les haya gustado, ya veremos como se va desarrollando esto.

Gracias por leer :3 Saludos a todos

P.D.: Estoy feliz de regresar!

P.D.: ¡Soy chica Disney! ¿¡y qué!? xP

**Princesa Saiyajin, presentó.**


	2. Recuerdos Dolorosos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney.

* * *

**APRENDIENDO A SER HUMANA**

**Capítulo 2: **Recuerdos dolorosos.

A la mañana siguiente, ya acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, Eric fue el primero de los dos en abrir los ojos. Ariel yacía acurrucada junto a él; sus rojos cabellos resaltaban entre las sábanas blancas.

El rey la admiró, extasiado.

— Eres tan hermosa… —le acomodó un mechón de cabello y depositó la mano en la mejilla de la sirena—, y no sólo eso, eres muy linda y tu espíritu aventurero me llama, me arrastra hacia ti —dijo depositando un beso en la frente de la chica.

No quería interrumpir su sueño. Ariel parecía estar durmiendo con mucha paz por lo que Eric se levantó muy despacio de la cama y decidió tomar un baño y alistarse para comenzar sus deberes reales. Le hubiera encantado tomarse unos días e irse lejos de luna de miel con su esposa, sin embargo no podía abandonar su reino; el nuevo rey tenía muchas cosas que hacer pues le gustaba involucrarse con su gente. Se consideraba muy responsable con su pueblo y eso no iba a cambiar.

El antiguo príncipe se metió al baño para relajarse y terminar de despertar con el agua, pero había algo que le rondaba la cabeza: ¿Cómo iba a hablar con Ariel? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella?

— Ni siquiera sé como empezar algo así —se dijo, recostándose en la bañera—. Por mi no hay problema pero ella… no sé que va a pensar, no se si se va a asustar… —suspiró—. Ni siquiera sé si las sirenas tienen algo parecido o cercano a las relaciones sexuales… ¿Será acaso que se reproducen como los peces? —Eric se frotó las sienes un poco intrigado, definitivamente aquello era algo que le había pasado por la mente cuando se casó con la pelirroja—. Bien, no sé como tengo que hacer esto y no sé exactamente qué decirle pero tengo que hablar con ella —se prometió.

Cuando salió del baño, encontró a Ariel despierta, hurgando en el armario. La chica estaba en busca de algo para ponerse, pero a decir verdad no había mucho para que ella usara, lo que era normal al provenir ella del mar.

— Buenos días —saludó ella al verlo salir ya arreglado del baño—. Pensé que te habías ido… me hubieras despertado —se sonrojó.

— Lucías hermosa y no quise arruinarlo…. Quería estar contigo cuando te despertaras, pero me ganaste.

— Estaba buscando algo para ponerme… —le indicó revolviendo los cajones, en donde solo había ropa de él.

— Supongo que no hay mucho —lo que era evidente siendo que por años el único que vivió en el castillo fue él. El de cabello negro se frotó la barbilla y pensó por un momento—. Creo que puedo arreglar eso si me das un poco de tiempo. Iré a ver a Carlotta, mientras puedes tomar un baño.

—¿Ya te vas? Quería acompañarte a lo que tengas que hacer… —exclamó ella y después su estómago gruñó un poco, evidenciando su apetito.

Eric lanzó una carcajada que lejos de avergonzar a Ariel, la hizo sonreír. Ese gesto lo hacía lucir más apuesto de lo que ya era.

— No iré a ninguna parte —aseguró— . Primero desayunaremos ya que ambos tenemos hambre y después iremos al reino para que lo conozcas mas de cerca. Además, tengo que platicar con algunos habitantes para dar solución a unas cuantas cosas —le dijo—. Entra al baño, ya vuelvo, lo prometo.

Eric salió del cuarto y Ariel obedeció, rápidamente se metió a la bañera.

Comenzó a frotarse la piel, como Carlotta le había enseñado días atrás y después cuando hubo terminado se relajó en la gran tina. Hasta ese momento la chica caía en cuenta de lo grande que era esa habitación, pues una noche antes había estado tan agitada que no había reparado en detalles . Aquel pensamiento la llevó inevitablemente a acordarse de lo que había sentido cuando Eric la besó: La chica se llevó las manos al pecho, pues la sensación de que éste se le oprimía apareció de nuevo—. No sé que significa esto… ni siquiera sé como averiguar, a quién preguntarle —Eric le había dicho que hablaría con ella, lo cual en cierta forma le tranquilizaba, pero aún así su mente no podía estar tan tranquila. La chica se preguntaba si el sentimiento era el mismo, si Eric había sentido lo mismo que ella—. ¿Acaso será igual en mujeres y en hombres? —se preguntó. Ariel pensó que tal vez podría indagar un poco, con Grimsby o Carlotta—. No… ellos no… creo que esto es algo entre Eric y yo y no puedo mas que esperar a que el me explique que es lo que pasa conmigo…

— ¿Majestad? —la voz de Carlotta la sacó de sus pensamientos. El ama de llaves tocaba la puerta del baño—. Eric me ha enviado a dejarte tu ropa, ven te ayudaré a vestirte.

— ¿En dónde está él? —preguntó la chica poniéndose de pie y enrollándose la toalla.

— Está hablando con Grimsby, y como ya está listo el desayuno, ambos nos están esperando ahí, así que será mejor que nos apuremos para que estés lista.

La chica salió del baño y se topó con la dulce sonrisa del ama de llaves.

— Eric es muy responsable con su reino ¿no es así? —le dijo la pelirroja, sentándose en la cama y comenzando a ponerse la ropa interior que Carlotta había dejado junto a ella.

— Si mi niña, siempre ha sido así en cuanto al reino se refiere, por eso las personas lo quieren mucho. Eric es un buen muchacho que, lejos de ser engreído por la posición que tiene le gusta ayudar a los demás y se preocupa por sus problemas.

— Si, lo sé… —por lo poco que pudo notar en la boda, así era. Todos lo querían.

— Bien, ahora te vas a poner un vestido.

— ¿Vestido? Pero si creí que no había nada que pudiera ponerme…

— Eric me pidió que buscara algo para ti —Carlotta le acercó a la jovencita un vestido de color turquesa de mangas cortas—, en nuestro pequeño almacén.

— Es hermoso… —dijo ella observándolo. El color era su favorito pero además de eso la tela era muy suave y la falda estaba cubierta de pequeñas perlas bordadas—. ¿De dónde lo han sacado? —tomó delicadamente el vestido y prosiguió a ponérselo.

Carlotta por su parte la miraba con ternura.

— Era de la reina Estrella, la madre de Eric—Ariel se miró en el espejo de la habitación: El vestido, le quedaba perfecto sin embargo no sabía qué decir con respecto a que hubiera pertenecido a la mamá de Eric—. Sabía que te quedaría bien, ella era igual de delgada que tú.

— ¿La conociste? —se aventuró Ariel. El ama de llaves le señaló el banco del tocador, indicando que iba a peinarla. Ella tomó asiento.

— La conocí cuando se casó con el rey Esteban, el padre de Eric —narró la sirvienta—. Mi madre sirvió en el palacio desde muy joven, cuando el rey Esteban y la reina Estrella se casaron yo aun era joven y ascendí como ama de llaves y bueno, aquí me tienes después de tanto tiempo, ahora al lado de Eric —la señora suspiró—. Lo vi crecer: desde que era un pequeño bebé… lo vi jugar en la playa cuando era un niño de 8 años y lo vi hacerse fuerte ante la muerte de sus padres, dejando de lado su dolor y aceptando las responsabilidades de su cargo.

A la nueva reina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a Carlotta.

— Es por eso que, a veces los ojos de Eric son así… a veces aunque está feliz, sus ojos tienen esa sombra de tristeza —concluyó Ariel.

— Asi es, esa es la razón por la que a veces es un poco callado. Él estaba pequeño cuando todo eso sucedió y fue un golpe duro. Ariel suspiró pesadamente notando que esa vez el pecho le dolía pero de forma diferente a la noche anterior. Sentía ganas de llorar—. Pero ¿Sabes? No había visto a Eric así de feliz desde que llegaste a su vida. Ahora ríe mucho, y cuando te ve se le enciende la mirada.

— Él también me hace muy feliz —sonrió Ariel.

— Ya estás lista —dijo el ama de llaves dejando el peine en el tocador. Y ambas admiraron el resultado en el espejo. Un recogido en forma de moño adornaba la nuca de Ariel.

— Bien, es hora de irnos, el carruaje nos está esperando —la pareja había terminado el desayuno y se dirigían a la entrada para abordar el vehículo. De pronto escucharon los ladridos de Max. El perro corría hacia ellos eufórico, Eric por un momento temió que su fiel amigo le saltara encima y lo tirara—. ¡Max! —exclamo el rey—. Perdóname Max, no he podido jugar contigo —se agachó a la altura del perro y le revolvió el pelo de la cabeza—. Vendrás con nosotros, ¿te parece? —le preguntó a su esposa.

— Si, a Max también le gustará ir de paseo —concedió la chica.

— Vamos entonces —Eric ayudó a subir a la pelirroja y después le ordenó a Max que saltara para ocupar su lugar. Por último subió él y tomó las riendas del caballo—. ¿Quieres conducir? —le preguntó a Ariel sonriendo.

— No creo que sea buena idea —meneó la cabeza—, la ultima vez estaba tan emocionada que no me di cuenta que casi íbamos a morir.

Eric rió audiblemente.

— No creo que hubiéramos muerto. Nadie es bueno conduciendo de la noche a la mañana, además después de ese gran salto al barranco todo se estabilizó y lo hiciste bastante bien.

— Preferiría que lo hicieras tu —recalcó ella, recordando la forma en como se había movido el carruaje cuando estuvo en sus manos.

— Te enseñaré a manejar, no te preocupes — le aseguró su esposo y comenzaron a andar.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron y dejaron partir a la feliz pareja junto a su perro.

Aunque Ariel ya había recorrido hacia unos días el reino no se cansaba de mirar el paisaje, y esa vez podía hacerlo con más detalle. Podía notarse el reino unificado hasta en las casas que eran del mismo color: blancas con tejas rojas. Había jardines muy bien cuidados por todas partes, puentes que conectaban todos los caminos, fuentes y cascadas en cada esquina. Muchas personas que iban a pie y otras tantas en carruajes, se volteaban a verlos cuando pasaban de largo; les sonreían o los saludaban con ademanes.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Ariel, viendo que pasaban de largo el centro del reino, lugar que habían recorrido días antes cuando ella aún no tenia su voz.

— Iremos un poco más lejos —le dio un tiro a las riendas del caballo—, a supervisar una obra que se está haciendo. Te explicaré… para el reino y el mundo en general, que una persona tenga estudios es una de las cosas más importantes ¿En Atlántica tienen algo así?

— Si… —recordó ella—, desde que somos pequeños asistimos a la escuela, conforme vamos creciendo sube el nivel ¿aquí como funciona?

— Igual —sonrió—. Los niveles de las escuelas van conforme a la edad de las personas y es por eso que actualmente se está construyendo la universidad aquí.

— ¿La universidad? —meditó ella—. ¿Es donde se acude cuando ya eres mayor?

— Si quieres decirle así… eso es. Es uno de los últimos grados de estudios. Cuando ya has cursado lo demás niveles y sabes que es lo que te gusta, a que te quieres dedicar en la vida, entonces puedes elegir una carrera en una universidad. En los últimos años y a falta de una institución como esa muchos de nuestros jóvenes han emigrado a otros países para poder continuar sus estudios, es por eso que decidí no postergarlo mas tiempo y comenzar la construcción, que es hacia donde nos dirigimos.

— _¡Woaf! _—ladró Max y el caballo relinchó ante el sonido.

Ariel le acarició las orejas al perro, mientras pensaba un poco en lo que su esposo le había explicado.

— A lo que te quieres dedicar en la vida… —repitió—. ¿Tú a que te quieres dedicar en la vida, Eric?

— ¿Yo? Bueno en mi caso es diferente Ariel —explicó. Dada su condición de príncipe, durante su adolescencia el no gozó la educación de la misma forma en que alguien normal lo hubiera hecho—. Toda mi educación la cursé en las escuelas del reino, sin embargo al no haber una universidad cercana en ese momento, me vi orillado a seguir estudiando desde el palacio, es decir con profesores que me impartieran clases privadas pues como príncipe no podía dejar solo al país e irme a estudiar a otro lugar.

— ¿Estudiaste algo relacionado con los animales?

Eric se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta tan acertada — Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Veo que te gusta mucho Max y en el palacio hay muchas pinturas de animales y peces.

— En realidad, las pinturas están ahí desde que tengo memoria —pertenecían a sus padres, sin embargo ellas fueron el primer acercamiento que tuvo con lo que le gustaba—. Pero si, tienes razón, estudie Biología Marina, aunque también me gustan todo tipo de animales, no solo los del mar.

— ¿Max que es? —preguntó de pronto ella cayendo en cuenta que no tenía idea de que tipo de creatura se trataba.

— Max es un perro y en realidad existen muchas razas —Ariel hizo una cara extraña tratando de comprender—. Emm ¿Cómo decirlo para que lo comprendas?

—¿Así como los tipos de peces?

— Así, parecido. Hay muchos tipos de perros, en tamaños y formas diferentes —Eric jaló un poco la rienda del caballo y este se detuvo—. Hemos llegado preciosa — a lo lejos se alzaban los cimientos de un gran edificio, lo que sorprendió al rey pues el avance en semanas había sido muy significativo. Ariel se dio cuenta que habían cruzado todo el reino y se encontraban en lo alto de una colina—. Vamos.

Max fue a la punta pues ya había ido en otras ocasiones con su dueño y conocía el lugar. Los reyes dieron unos cuantos pasos y cuando estuvieron enfrente del lugar uno de los hombres que estaba ahí se les acercó.

— Buenos días majestades —reverenció el señor.

— Buenos días arquitecto —saludó Eric—. Permítame presentarle a mi esposa Ariel

— Es un placer —dijo el señor.

— Mucho gusto —contestó la pelirroja.

—Es asombroso que en tan poco tiempo hayan avanzado tanto, arquitecto —admitió el rey viendo a su alrededor.

— Estamos redoblando esfuerzos para que quede a finales de este año. ¿Sus majestades quisieran un recorrido por el lugar? —le preguntó a los reyes.

— Si, está bien —contestó Ariel un poco nerviosa. Aquel hombre era de las primeras personas que se dirigían a ella de esa forma desde que había llegado.

El arquitecto les mostró los avances del edificio y sus proyecciones. Ariel no entendía mucho acerca de lo que él y su esposo hablaban, pero por suerte Eric le iba explicando paso por paso, verdaderamente encantado de que todo marchara bien.

— Por favor no escatime en nada —Eric le ofreció la mano al arquitecto y ambos las estrecharon—. Es importante que tengamos todo lo necesario para que la universidad esté bien equipada: salones amplios, mobiliario cómodo, áreas de recreación… en fin creo que sabe de lo que hablo.

— Lo sé majestad, y comparto sus deseos —asintió el aludido—. No se preocupe por nada, voy a encargarme personalmente de todo y lo mantendré informado.

— Muchísimas gracias, por lo pronto nosotros nos retiramos —agradeció Eric, subiendo al carruaje junto con Ariel—. ¡Max! —exclamó al no visualizar a su perro cerca, después le chifló como acostumbraba y el animal apareció corriendo y se subió al vehículo.

— Será un lugar muy grande ¿verdad? —preguntó la pelirroja.

— Si, tal como debe de ser —Eric podía visualizar aquel lugar, era uno de sus tantos sueños y casi se estaba haciendo realidad—. Estuviste muy callada durante el recorrido, ¿te sentiste incómoda con algo…?

— No, es solo que, bueno yo no entendía muy bien lo que hablaban, algunas palabras no las conozco —admitió apenada—, pero cuando comenzaste a explicarme pude comprender.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea —reiteró él, comenzando la marcha del vehículo.

— Y tu puedes explicarme lo que sea —le dijo ella con una bella sonrisa. Ariel se notaba muy feliz por haber aprendido. Al rey se le vino a la mente aquella plática pendiente que tenía con su esposa, sin embargo no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento ni el lugar, así que se prometió hacerlo esa noche—. ¿Te gustaría ir al lago de la otra vez?

— Si, me gustaría mucho… pero ¿y Max? —la chica miró al perro y este hizo lo mismo aunque ella no estaba segura si el animalito la veía detrás de esos mechones que le cubrían los ojos.

—El subirá con nosotros o podemos dejarlo en la orilla, de cualquier forma se divertirá.

El lago no estaba tan lejos de lo que la chica del mar imaginaba por lo que en minutos llegaron al lugar. A la jovencita le gustaba bastante el sitio, era simplemente hermoso.

Eric y Ariel decidieron dejar que Max olfateara el lugar y se divirtiera persiguiendo aves y subieron al boto que estaba en el lugar. Eric comenzó a remar y Ariel se concentró en observar todo. Aunque habían ido días atrás, no dejaba de sentir emoción de estar ahí.

Eric se dio cuenta de que su esposa volteaba a ver a todos lados, muy emocionada. La miró por largo rato en silencio… ya había reparado antes en lo hermosa que se veía, pero al notar lo feliz que estaba su belleza resaltaba aún más. Eric lo admitiría de nuevo, le gustaba muchísimo.

— Veo que el vestido te quedó a la perfección —le dijo él.

— Si, además es muy hermoso… —Ariel notó la oportunidad que tenía de comenzar a platicar con él sobre sus padres, asunto que le intrigaba desde la mañana—. Carlotta me dijo que perteneció a tu madre…

— Es verdad, era de ella. Tenemos algunas cosas de mis padres guardadas en el castillo, y bueno ya que no tenías que ponerte creí que estaba bien. El vestido rosa que utilizaste anteriormente también era de ella, se lo puso el día en que se comprometió con mi padre.

— ¿En serio? —los ojos azules de Ariel se abrieron de par en par al saber que había estado utilizando una prenda de mucho valor emocional para Eric—. Es algo importante, no debería estarlo usando yo…

— ¿Por qué no? Tu también eres importante para mi… además nadie mas va a usarlos, han estado guardados por años… a ella le hubiera gustado mucho, creo que le hubieras agradado bastante.

— Eric, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con tus padres? —preguntó al fin la pelirroja.

Eric dejó los remos en su lugar para que el bote fuera a la deriva pues ya se habían retirado bastante de la orilla. El rey suspiró y pasó una mano por su negro cabello.

— Ambos murieron cuando yo tenía 10 años en un accidente. Se dirigían a otro país por asuntos reales que mi padre tenía que atender, pero hacía mal tiempo y se fueron en una carroza. La tierra estaba demasiado húmeda por las lluvias y los cerros comenzaron a derrumbarse… cuando ellos pasaron por el camino el carruaje se atascó y de pronto la tierra comenzó a colpsarse y… —Eric hizo una pausa y Ariel le tomó la mano por reflejo. Su príncipe denotaba una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

— L-Lo siento mucho —en parte a la chica le remordía haberle preguntado sobre ellos, pues podía darse cuenta que Eric no lo tenía del todo superado y era entendible, apenas siendo un niño de 10 años se quedó solo, siendo un príncipe muy joven con deberes reales que cumplir mismos que no debieron ser propios de su edad. Ariel comprendió entonces que eran un poco parecidos en ese aspecto, aunque claro, en ese caso con la muerte de su madre ella no tuvo que enfrentar nada parecido a lo que Eric tuvo entre sus manos.

— Estoy bien —dijo él, apretándole la mano a su esposa—, ahora te tengo a ti y ya no estoy sólo…

— Mi madre también murió cuando yo era pequeña —comenzó esta vez Ariel, Eric escuchó atento—. Mis padres, mis hermanas y yo estábamos disfrutando de una tarde soleada en la superficie… de pronto un barco pirata apareció de la nada. Todos huimos rápidamente y creí que mi madre también lo había hecho, sin embargo ella se quedó tratando de recuperar un objeto que mi padre le había regalado, era muy preciado para ella y no quería que los piratas se lo llevaran. El barco se acercó demasiado a la orilla y chocó con unas rocas… ella se encontraba ahí —los ojos de la jovencita se llenaron de lágrimas—. Yo tenía 6 años cuando eso pasó… —ella tampoco había superado el acontecimiento. Aunque estaba agradecida por haber tenido a sus padres y sus 6 hermanas durante su crecimiento siempre le faltó su madre.

Al verla de esa forma el corazón de Eric se partió. No podía soportarla verla llorar a pesar de que era algo que sabía no podía evitar. Él había sufrido con la muerte de sus padres, pero ella también… a ella, una niña de 6 años le había hecho falta su madre para crecer y lo que era peor, Ariel había estado presente en el lugar en donde su madre había muerto y seguramente lo había visto todo. Él por su parte se había enterado por Grimsby y aunque fue muy doloroso, no tuvo que lidiar con ver morir a sus padres.

En ese momento el rey comprendía que el odio que Tritón le había profesado a los humanos había sido producto del inmenso dolor por la muerte de su amada esposa.

— Mi amor… —Eric olvidó que debía mantener estable el bote para no caer y fue hasta ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

— M-Me has dicho… —Ariel levantó su rostro en lágrimas hacia Eric—. Mi a-a…

El le sonrió.

— Eso es lo que eres —le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos—, mi amor…

* * *

Ay si, final cursi! XP no pude evitarlo, pero prometo que esto va a ir tomando forma. Se me han ocurrido tantas cosas para estos que apenas es el principio lo prometo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer :3

P.D.: La verdad es que prefiero que Eric sea un príncipe de esos estudiados y letrados, me da cosa pensar que solo es príncipe y es rico y ya y ese es el porqué de la trama este capítulo... ¿Biología Marina? ¿Hablas enserio? Jajaja, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que el pudiera haber estudiado, ¿Qué opinan?

:3


End file.
